


D is for doubt

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [4]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	D is for doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

On the day of her marriage doubt has no place. The flicker of panic 'cross his face was just bad lighting. The knots in her stomach was from too much cherry cake the other day. He's all what she ever wanted and dreamed about. Sure, dreams get fuzzy and distant, but she knew what she wanted. Wanted what momma and poppa been tellin' her, since she's a little girl. A husband and kids. That's why she put away her old dried-up paint brushes for good before she went back into her bedroom, to look at her wedding dress again.


End file.
